Kika Front Frontale
]] ]] ]] ]] Kika Front Frontale (キカ・フロント・フロンタール) is a Japanese former idol. She was a Second Generation member of BiS and remained a member from the second generation's formation to its disbandment. Biography In Summer of 2016, Kika auditioned for BiSH after having been a fan of them. After failing the audition, she auditioned for the upcoming reboot of BiS instead, where she progressed to the final boot camp. During the boot camp, she was given the name "Maina The End". She successfully passed the audition and was among the first five members to join the rebooted BiS, alongside Pour Lui, Go Zeela, Aya Eightprince and Peri Ubu. On November 16th, her first album as a member of BiS, Brand-new idol Society 2, was released. In early 2017, Kika began to wear shironuri makeup on-stage and in promotional material on a regular basis. On May 31st, her first single as a member of BiS, SOCiALiSM was released. At this time, her longtime idol Kamiya Saki had also temporarily joined BiS as a member. At the 2018 WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that she would be placed in BiS 2nd when BiS would split into two groups. On July 27th, Kika attempted to do 10,000 squats in an effort to secure more votes for BiS.LEAGUE, running out of time at over 6000. On July 30th, she ranked 5th and remained in BiS 2nd. On December 29th, Kika ranked 3rd in BiS.LEAGUE. She was not promoted to BiS 1st due to the end of BiS.LEAGUE being announced the same day. On March 30th 2019, BiS announced that they would disband and all current members, including Kika, would graduate from the group. BiS' second generation officially disbanded on May 11th, 2019 and Kika announced that she had terminated her contract with WACK and would be taking a break from entertainment. After a two-month hiatus, Kika appeared as a guest on the NACK5 Rajana radio show, where she announced that she was opening a bar. On October 8th, KiKA'S BAR was opened to the public as part of the MULTiPLE MANiACS store. Later that year, Kika also launched her own brand of beer, KiKA'S BEER. In early 2020, Kika set up a pop-up bar at the ONAGAWACK and TOWACK RECORDS events. For many fans it was their first time seeing Kika at a WACK-related event since her graduation, although she did not actually perform and instead served drinks. Personal Life Kika grew up in a rural area. Before joining BiS (and for a short time afterward) she worked in a bakery. On May 18 2018, Kika posted several tweets about wanting to die, including lyrics "Nichiyoubi Yori no Shisha" by ↑THE HIGH-LOWS↓, a song about suicide. She quickly deleted those tweets alongside many other, unrelated ones. After concern from fans, Kika later started tweeting frequently as normal, her first tweets after the breakdown being about K-Pop. Discography * See Kika Front Frontale Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Film * 2017.02.07 Gekijoban BiS Tanjou no Uta * 2017.02.07 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Lyrics Written Re:STUPiD * Ashita ga Kuru Nara B-Sides * YPP Trivia * Considers herself to be an "idol otaku". * Auditioned for Hello! Project kids. * Has been a fan of Kamiya Saki since even before debut. * Started wearing shironuri makeup after being made fun of for her looks. * Former NECRONOMIDOL member Sari taught Kika how to improve her shironuri makeup after previously criticizing her on Twitter. * Her audition name, "Maina The End", was a parody of Aina The End. * Loves alcohol and spicy food. * Considers herself to be a masochist. * Claims to have the ability to switch off her emotions during moments of stress. * Was the only member of BiS' Second Generation who did not have a set member role. Gallery KikaNo.jpg|Promoting I can't say NO!!!!!!!]] KikaATP.jpg|Promoting Against The Pain KIJxdwP0 400x400.jpg|Promoting Don't miss it!! KikaLotta.jpg|Promoting WHOLE LOTTA LOVE/DiPROMiSE KikaInterview.jpg Kikaa.jpg KikaPan.jpg KikaPan1.jpg KikaPan2.jpg KikaPan3.jpg KikaInt1.jpg KikaInt2.jpg KikaInt3.jpg KikaInt4.jpg KikaInt5.jpg KikaInt6.jpg KikaInt7.jpg KikaInt8.jpg KikaInt9.jpg KikaInt10.jpg KikaInt11.jpg KikaInt12.jpg KikaInt13.jpg KikaInt14.jpg KikaInt15.jpg KikaLucky.jpg Kika Lingling.png|Kika and Lingling, before her debut Category:WACK Category:BiS Category:BiS Members Category:2016 Additions Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:1992 Births Category:Members Who Auditioned For Hello! Project Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Graduated Category:2019 Departures